


don't need to be related to relate

by dashier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, bokuaka are basically hinatas dads, sometimes family is 2 dads their bird son and bird sons gremlin bf, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashier/pseuds/dashier
Summary: Не проходят сутки, и Бокуто, замерев посреди кухни, ошеломлённо выдаёт:— Короче. Я ошибся. Хината и правда втрескался в него. Но всё куда хуже, чем мы думали.Кейджи отвлекается от заваривания чая.— Что? — переспрашивает он.Медленно поднимая голову, Бокуто смотрит на него убийственно спокойным взглядом.— Похоже, Ацуму тоже нравится Хината.— Оу. О нет.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 11





	don't need to be related to relate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't need to be related to relate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956055) by [catgod (yoonmims)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmims/pseuds/catgod). 



> БОКУАКА ВНЕЗАПНО СТАЛИ ОТЦАМИ БОКУАКА ВНЕЗАПНО СТАЛИ ОТЦАМИ
> 
> название взято из песни rina sawayama — chosen family
> 
> перевод названия: не всё то семья, что кровью связана
> 
> Перевод также размещён [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10389457).

После старшей школы с Хинатой стало трудно поддерживать связь, как бы сильно Бокуто и Кейджи ни старались. Сказывалась и разница в возрасте: в то время, как Хината пахал на своих последних Национальных соревнованиях на третьем году обучения в старшей школы, Кейджи переживал свой первый год в университете, получая степень в области литературы, а Бокуто с головой погрузился в профессиональную волейбольную лигу. 

Стоило Хинате отправиться в Бразилию играть в пляжный волейбол, оставаться на связи стало ещё тяжелее — дело было в разных часовых поясах, да и жизненные пути их начали расходиться. Временами даже с Бокуто Кейджи было тяжело поддерживать общение из-за бесчисленного количества заданий. Их хрупкая связь держалась на одной только силе воли, и лишь благодаря ей годы спустя они стали нечто большим, чем просто друзьями, коими являлись со времён старшей школы.

Но теперь-то Кейджи привык к выкрикам Бокуто откуда-то из глубин квартиры и последующим его появлениям в гостиной с телефоном в руках. Обычно он показывал какой-нибудь забавный мем, присланный Конохой или кем-то ещё в их групповом чате, или новое фото в Инстаграме Хинаты, исследовавшего каждый уголок Рио-де-Жанейро. 

Поэтому, когда очередное _«Акааши!»_ разносится по всей квартире, Кейджи лишь закрывает книгу, которую только что читал, и откладывает на журнальный столик, как раз когда Бокуто врывается в комнату. Влажные волосы не уложены в привычную «совиную» укладку, а обрамляют его лицо, и вода стекает с них прямо на шею. Одно полотенце перекинуто через плечо, а другое — завязано на талии, открывая обнажённую грудь во всей её красе. Он явно только что из душа, и Кейджи вновь ругается про себя на неспособность Бокуто как следует сушить голову. _«Да она сама высохнет,_ — каждый раз настаивает тот, когда Кейджи в очередной раз поднимает данный вопрос. — _Зачем тратить на это время, если волосы и так высохнут?»_ Кейджи мысленно вздыхает.

— Хей-хей, Кейджи, ты только глянь!

Телефон мельтешит у самого его носа, и он хватает Бокуто за запястье, чтобы тот перестал размахивать им из стороны в сторону. На экране открыта переписка, судя по всему с Хинатой. 

— Что я должен увидеть? — спрашивает Кейджи.

Бокуто придвигается ближе, чуть ли ни усаживаясь к Кейджи на колени, и попутно разбрызгивает воду во все стороны. 

— Хината! Он возвращается в Японию, и ты только _посмотри_!

В самом верху экрана проглядывается начало переписки Бокуто с Хинатой (сплошной ор, заглавные буквы и рандомные удары по клавиатуре, от прочтения которых Кейджи всего передёргивает), но основную часть занимает длинное сообщение от Хинаты, в котором на удивление не так много неуместных букв (но знаков препинания всё же больше, чем Кейджи хотелось бы видеть).

В сообщении говорится следующее:

_Бокуто-сан!_  
_Мы как будто вечность не разговаривали_  
_и я надеюсь, что у вас с Акааши-саном всё_  
_хорошо! :D я хотел попросить об одном одолжении_  
_если вас не слишком затруднит… на этой неделе_  
_я возвращаюсь в японию (круто правда!!!! поскорей_  
_бы уже но я тааааак сильно буду скучать_  
_по бразилии аааа ;-;) и я собираюсь участвовать_  
_в отборе в msby black jackals, поэтому_  
_хотел поинтересоваться, не найдётся ли у вас с_  
_акааши-саном для меня местечко_  
_на диване чтобы перекантоваться_  
_пару дней? представим будто_  
_это просто ночёвка!!! будет весело!!!!!_  
_и я обещаю что не буду сильно отвлекать_  
_акааши-сана от работы, а тебя задерживать_  
_до поздней ночи :)) так что сообщите мне_  
_что надумаете по этому поводу! я вернусь через_  
_несколько недель, поскорей бы увидеться !!!!! <3 <3 <3_

Немного засмотревшись на экран, Кейджи ловит на себе восторженный взгляд Бокуто, глаза которого готовы вот-вот вылететь из орбит.

— Хината будет пробоваться в Black Jackals? 

— Да! Я ответил, что мы с радостью приютим его у себя и гостевой футон уже ждёт его. Чёрт возьми, мне не терпится поскорее встретиться с ним. Сколько же мы не виделись, лет пять?

— Четыре года, — поправляет Кейджи. — Вы виделись, когда Фукуродани отправилась на Национальные, и я ещё был капитаном. Помнишь? 

В тот год Карасуно сияли всё так же ярко, несмотря на то что им лишь однажды удалось выйти на Национальную площадку.

Бокуто хмыкает, задумавшись, но его тут же озаряет. 

— Ах, точно! Теперь вспомнил! Потому что ты был таким крутым и уверенным капитаном. Помню, как мне тогда очень сильно хотелось тебя поцеловать, но я ещё не мог.

Покраснев, Кейджи издаёт тихий гортанный звук, тут же опуская голову на плечо Бокуто, чтобы скрыть смущение, и вдыхает привычно успокаивающий аромат.

— Котаро…

— Что? Я серьёзно! Я это запомнил, потому что ты наставлял кого-то из первогодок, и уж не знаю, что ты им такого наговорил, но они все смотрели на тебя так, будто ничего лучше в жизни не видели. И я сам задумался: _«Ого, а я тоже так на Акааши смотрю?»_ Тебе очень шла роль капитана, Кейджи!

— Как и тебе, Котаро.

— Мне нравится тешить себя мыслью, что роль лучшего игрока топовой команды 1-го дивизиона японской V-лиги мне тоже к лицу.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Кейджи. — Ты выглядишь впечатляюще на матчах. Но сейчас мокрые волосы портят всю картину. — Бокуто приунывает. — Какое впечатление ты произведёшь на Хинату, когда он увидит тебя, слёгшим с простудой только потому, что ты не смог как следует высушить голову? Дай сюда.

Кейджи снимает полотенце с плеча Бокуто и чуть сдвигается, чтобы тот уселся между его ног спиной к груди. Изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как капли воды стекают с его волос прямо на широкую спину, как шевелятся под кожей мышцы от каждого его движения, Кейджи накрывает голову Бокуто полотенцем. 

— В следующий раз сушись как следует, — ворчит он, потирая макушку, но в словах его нет и толики раздражения, и Бокуто это слышит.

— Но у тебя так хорошо получается, — канючит Бокуто и, ухмыльнувшись, запрокидывает голову назад, чуть не укладывая её Кейджи на колени. — К тому же тебе нравится сушить мне голову.

Кейджи даже ответить на это нечего, потому что это правда, и Бокуто знает об этом. Ему нравится эта непринуждённая близость, нравится делать все те вещи, на которые, вопреки желаниям, из-за хрупкого баланса в их дружбе не хватало решимости в старшей школе.

Кейджи ограничивается тычком в лоб Бокуто.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их высушил, или нет? Сиди спокойно. 

Но слова из его уст звучат слишком мягко, и улыбка Бокуто только растёт на губах. Тем не менее, он выпрямляется, и Кейджи продолжает осторожно вытирать полотенцем влажные пряди. Бокуто расслабляется, довольно ухая. 

— Надо будет приготовить что-нибудь вкусное к приезду Хинаты. — Спустя какое-то время нарушает тишину Кейджи, откладывая полотенце в сторону, и нежно перебирает пальцами уже высохшие пряди. — Есть идеи? Ты, наверное, лучше меня знаешь, что ему больше нравится.

И Бокуто словно прорывает: он высказывает предложение за предложением, вспоминает о каждом блюде, которое Хината когда-либо ел при нём или вскользь упоминал, и даже высказывает мысль по поводу того, что тому _может_ понравиться. Кейджи устраивается поудобнее и с нежной улыбкой на губах слушает болтовню Бокуто, чувствуя, как его окутывает давно знакомое тепло.

***

Первая мысль, посетившая Бокуто и Кейджи, когда они вновь встречают своего юного друга — Хината изменился. Это сразу бросается в глаза — он подрос на несколько сантиметров, загорел после продолжительного пребывания в Бразилии; коротко остриг волосы, не как в старшей школе. К тому же он и держался иначе. Да, он всё такой же дружелюбный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, который легко заводится с полуоборота, но стал гораздо увереннее в себе, и ко всему прочему его взбудораженность с громкостью (слава богу) на порядок снизились.

— Акааши-сан! Бокуто-сан! — Вскоре Кейджи понимает, что Хината к тому же _заметно_ подкачался, и невольно вздыхает, когда тот сходу заключает их двоих в крепкие объятия. — Как же я по вам соскучился!

— И я по тебе, Хината! — подхватывает Бокуто, кружа того в воздухе, как после драматичного воссоединения, и приковывая к себе чужие взгляды. — Всё взял? Кейджи припарковался за углом. 

Хината счастливо пружинит с ними в ногу, на ходу рассказывая о Рио и местном тренере, о напарнике Эйторе и его жене Нис, и за полчаса Кейджи словно узнаёт обо всём, что произошло с их другом за последние два года. В свою очередь Бокуто посвящает Хинату в истории из своей жизни, позволяя Кейджи время от времени влезать со своими рассказами и уточнениями. 

От Кейджи не ускользает мечущийся между ними взгляд ласково улыбающегося Хинаты, когда тот думает, что они не обращают на него внимания. В отличие от их друзей, которым приходилось годами мириться с их отвратительным супружеским образом жизни, Хината впервые видит Бокуто и Кейджи не в качестве друзей, аса и связующего, капитана и вице капитана, а в качестве партнёров. 

По приезде домой, пока Бокуто устраивает экскурсию по их квартире, убирая вещи Хинаты подальше, Кейджи подмечает, что тот легко вписывается в их компанию. Они втроём и в школе неплохо ладили, но никогда не были достаточно близки (у Кейджи хватало сил лишь на одного бокутоподобного друга, благодарим за понимание). Теперь Хината не просто старый знакомый дефис друг, с которым они возобновляют общение, а словно вернувшийся домой член семьи. Уместно и приятно. Кейджи с Бокуто уже давно живут душа в душу, но Хината идеально вписывается в их динамику. Не проходит пяти минут, а тот уже вызывается помочь им с готовкой.

В первую ночь Хинаты у них дома они не засиживаются допоздна, соглашаясь с тем, что сон перед отборами очень важен. Хината, кажется, и вовсе не нервничает, ну или, по крайней мере, не так, как в старшей школе — трясясь как осиновый лист, с вечными проблемами желудка и неподдельным ужасом на лице. Улыбаясь краешком губ, он желает Кейджи и Бокуто спокойной ночи и усаживается на футон в гостиной. 

Хината изменился куда сильнее, чем он предполагал, думает про себя Кейджи и озвучивает эту мысль, укладываясь на кровать рядом с Бокуто, который тут же обнимает его за талию. Он вообще не нервничает. От того, как тот сильно вырос и повзрослел, Акааши, словно довольного своим ребёнком родителя, переполняет гордость.

Жажда будит его посреди ночи. Спустя пять напряжённых минут, Кейджи таки выпутывается из рук Бокуто и отправляется на кухню. Проходя мимо гостиной, он замечает, что в комнате до сих пор горит свет, и заглядывает внутрь.

Уже поздно, но, сидя на футоне с притянутыми к груди коленями, Хината всё ещё не спит. Судя по устремлённому вперёд невидящему взгляду, не похоже на то, что тот вообще ложился. Ах. Он всё же нервничает. Пройдя на кухню, Кейджи достаёт два стакана из шкафчика и, наполнив их водой, возвращается в гостиную.

Хината вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Держи, — говорит Кейджи, протягивая ему стакан холодной воды. — Нервничаешь из-за отборочных?

Кивнув головой, Хината делает глоток.

— Спасибо, Акааши-сан! И… да, отбираться в профессиональную команду страшно. Я не волнуюсь, но это всё ещё ответственный шаг! Хочу выложиться на полную!

Кейджи хмыкает. Усевшись на краю дивана, он понимает, что разговор, скорее всего, затянется. 

— Понимаю. Ты усердно работал над тем, чтобы подняться так высоко. Осталось совершить всего один рывок, и ты наконец сможешь пожинать плоды своей работы. 

— Да! Последний рывок, но несомненно…

Кейджи возвращается в спальню лишь после двух часов ночи.

И оно того стоило, ведь на следующий день радостные лица Бокуто и Хинаты наглядно показывают, что последний явно уделал всех на отборочных. Кейджи потом днями напролёт слушает, как Бокуто хвастается успехами их друга, и затем видит, как шокированное выражение лица Хинаты уступает место счастью, когда тот узнаёт о том, что его принимают в Black Jackals. 

_Поверить не могу, что стал гордым отцом в столь раннем возрасте_ , сокрушается Кейджи, когда Бокуто сжимает его и затесавшегося между ними Хинату в крепких объятиях. Яркие рыжие волосы щекочут ему подбородок, и он натыкается взглядом на улыбающиеся глаза Бокуто, выглядывающие поверх макушки Хинаты. _Но не так уж это и плохо_.

***

— Знаешь что, — невнятно говорит Бокуто с щёткой во рту. Зубная паста пенится в уголке его губ, и каким-то чудом он не заляпывает ею всё вокруг. — Ацуму заметно изменился после того, как Хината к нам присоединился, да-да!

Умывшись, Кейджи выпрямляется и, глядя в зеркало, проверяет, не осталось ли где пены на лице от очищающего средства. 

— Брат Онигири Мия-сана? Тот, который грубил вам обоим, стоило вам присоединиться к команде? — Нет, Кейджи не мелочный. Нет, он не злопамятный. 

— Да, он самый! — Бокуто выплёвывает пасту. — Он и до этого был не так уж плох, но сейчас прямо… — Бокуто взмахивает рукой, разбрызгивая воду со щётки во все стороны. — Смягчился! Вот. С нами он такой: _«Эй, ты почему не пробил блок? Я знаю, что ты можешь, так чё за дела?»_ Но с Хинатой он весь: _«О, Шоё-кун, отлично прикрыл! Клёвый удар, Шоё-кун!»_ Он и к нам лучше стал относиться! Думаю, это всё потому, что он не хочет, чтобы Хината узнал, каким мудаком он может быть, ха-ха!

Бокуто понижает голос, пародируя Мию Ацуму с его кансайским диалектом. Выходит ужасно, но посыл предельно ясен. 

— Хорошо, что Хината отлично вписался в команду, — отвечает Кейджи. — И хорошо, что Мия-сан приобрёл хоть какие-то манеры. 

Смех Бокуто вызывает у него улыбку на лице. Тот самый смех, который показывает, что ему известно о том, насколько мелочным может быть Кейджи, даже если сам ни за что в этом не признается.

— Ну да, — говорит Бокуто и протягивает руку; Кейджи передаёт ему увлажняющий крем. — Все в команде любят Хинату! Но я, как и положено, остаюсь его любимчиком.

— Берегись, — отвечает Кейджи, размазывая крем по лицу. Его волосы придерживает мягкая повязка с совиным рисунком, шедшая в комплекте с такой же повязкой, которой он поделился с Бокуто (которая, к слову, сейчас тоже на нём), — как бы Мия-сан не занял твоё место, если будет в том же духе продолжать нахваливать Хинату. 

Бокуто вопит в недоумении.

— Что? Ещё чего! Хината мой ученик, мой протеже! Ацуму не затмит меня! Хината каждую неделю ужинает у нас дома и присылает мне фотографии необычных птиц, которые ему встречаются! А ты, Кейджи, даёшь ему советы по йоге, Ацуму не сможет просто так нас заменить.

— О, и я вхожу в этот рейтинг?

— Мы оба! — настаивает Бокуто. Он не замечает упущенную капельку крема над бровью, когда заканчивает с его нанесением, и, протянув руку, Кейджи смазывает её пальцем. — Мы идём в комплекте! И знаем Хинату ещё с тех пор, когда он был _вот такой_ …

— Думаю, ты недооцениваешь рост Хинаты, Котаро.

— …и я не позволю какому-то Мие Ацуму прийти и забрать его у нас! — Телефон Бокуто пиликает (он поставил уведомление на посты всех своих друзей в Инстаграме). Взяв его в руки, он протяжно воет. — Что и требовалось доказать! Кейджи, он крадёт его у нас! Он осквернит его, мы не можем этого допустить!

— Котаро, он не крадёт у нас Хинуту и не собирается оскве… — Бокуто показывает ему фотографию, и Кейджи тут же меняется в лице. Перекинув руку через плечо, Ацуму притягивает Хинату ближе к себе. Оба, высунув язык, кокетливо подмигивают в камеру (Ацуму с большим успехом, нежели Хината, тот просто по-своему выглядит мило). — Что он сделал с Хинатой? Мы не можем позволить ему продолжать в том же духе, — договаривает Кейджи.

— Это как с тем придурком Ойкавой, всё снова повторяется, — говорит Бокуто, стиснув руки в кулаки. — Хината, ну почему у тебя… такой вкус в мужчинах?

***

После его возвращения из Бразилии еженедельные ужины с Хинатой дома у Бокуто и Кейджи становятся чем-то обыденным и погружают их в привычную рутину. Каждый вечер вторника Хината с Бокуто возвращаются после тренировок домой, и они все вместе проводят время за непринуждённой беседой. Готовят они по очереди.

Как ни странно, из них троих Кейджи готовит хуже всего. Честно говоря, он в этом не так уж плох, просто не готовит ничего выдающегося, но некоторые даже скажут, что навыки его… так себе. Хината здорово готовит, а с кучей рецептов, которых понабрался в Бразилии, он всегда привносит что-то новенькое и вкусное на стол. Бокуто же, как всегда, непредсказуем. 

Вообще-то, он невероятно готовит. Благодаря своим врождённым таланту и чувству того, какие приправы и специи лучше сочетаются вместе, ему удаётся приготовить совершенно новое для себя блюдо, особо не полагаясь на рецепт, и очень даже неплохо. Однажды он приготовил настолько вкусную _сакуяки_ , что Фукунага из Некомы чуть ли ни со слезами на глазах расспрашивал его, как ему удалось приготовить такую вкуснятину. Но у этого всего есть и обратная сторона, к примеру, неспособность Бокуто концентрироваться на нескольких задачах одновременно приводит к настоящему бедствию на кухне, когда для готовки требуется более трёх сковородок. 

На этой неделе очередь Хинаты готовить, и он приходить к ним с полными пакетами продуктов в руках и яркой улыбкой на лице, заявляя, что в этот раз он приготовит _фейжоаду_. Кейджи ещё нужно сделать пометки в рукописях Удая и отредактировать их, поэтому он оставляет Бокуто с Хинатой болтать и готовить на кухне одних. Через приоткрытую дверь слышно, как те подпевают игравшей по радио песне. Ужин вышел великолепным: насыщенный аромат, идеальное количество соли и немного острого мяса в сочетании с чесночным рисом, обжаренными овощами и чем-то ещё, название чего Кейджи так и не запомнил. Бокуто с Хинатой уплетают всё за обе щёки так, будто их никто не кормит, словно еда исчезнет, если они быстро с ней не расправятся. 

С набитым ртом они рассказывают Кейджи о том, как прошла тренировка, на которой Мейян чуть не умер (удивительно, но не по вине Ацуму), Сакуса чуть не совершил убийство (из-за Ацуму), а Хината влетел лицом в сетку (вроде Ацуму тут ни при чём, но Кейджи всё равно винит его). 

И во время разговора Кейджи начинает замечать одну маленькую деталь. 

— ...а потом Ацуму-сан...

— У Ацуму-сана такие классные подачи!

— ...Ацуму-сан...

Появившаяся в голове догадка начинает его беспокоить. 

— Котаро, — тем же вечером неуверенно поднимает тему Кейджи после ухода Хинаты. Вся посуда вымыта и оставлена на сушилке. — Тебе не кажется, что Хинате нравится Мия?

— Нравится? — замолкает Бокуто, стягивая с себя кофту. — Ну да, он постоянно говорит о том, что тот ему нравится. _У тебя самые лучшие пасы, Ацуму-сан_ , и всё такое. 

— Я имею в виду в романтическом плане. 

— Что? — Бокуто в ужасе смотрит на него, на что Кейджи лишь приподнимает бровь. _Ну что?_ — Ничего подобного! Я бы заметил. Я вижусь с ними каждый день и ничего подобного не замечал. 

— Ну если ты так уверен, — идёт на попятную Кейджи. — Ты знаешь их лучше меня. 

Бокуто укладывается рядом с ним на кровать и укрывает их обоих одеялом. _Что ж_ , думает Кейджи, _если Бокуто утверждает, что это не так, значит я что-то не так понял. Хината очень дружелюбный и отзывчивый человек, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы он болтал о ком-то без умолку._

Не проходят сутки, и Бокуто, замерев посреди кухни, ошеломлённо выдаёт:  
— Короче. Я ошибся. Хината и правда втрескался в него. Но всё куда хуже, чем мы думали.

Кейджи отвлекается от заваривания чая.

— Что? — переспрашивает он.

Медленно поднимая голову, Бокуто смотрит на него убийственно спокойным взглядом.

— Похоже, Ацуму тоже нравится Хината. 

— _Оу._ О нет.

***

Игра MSBY Black Jackals против Schweiden Adlers по мнению Кейджи претендует на то, чтобы войти в историю, в отличие от _последующей_ вечеринки. Едва ли проходит час после начала, а количество выпитого алкоголя уже заставляет поволноваться. Сакуса поступает умнее всех и забивается в самый дальний угол прочь от шума и всеобщего веселья. Сидевший рядом с ним на уважительном расстоянии в один метр Хината словно исполняет роль живого щита, отгоняя всяких пьяных прилипал, чтобы те не столкнулись с гневом Сакусы.

К несчастью для него присутствие Хинаты в качестве телохранителя означает появление ещё одного человека (берёте одного, второго получаете в подарок), поскольку Ацуму ни в какую не отлипает от бедра Хинаты. Бокуто и Кейджи весь вечер сокрушаются о том, что раньше не заметили, как эти двое тошнотворно влюблены друг в друга. Они находятся в каком-то своём мирке: пока Ацуму что-то рассказывает, Хината внимательно того слушает или наоборот — говорит Хината, а Ацуму не сводит с того влюблённых глаз. Сакусу, кажется, вот-вот стошнит, когда Ацуму закидывает руку на плечи Хинаты и они подключаются к разговору остальных ребят. Точно так же собаки мочатся на фонарный столб, помечая территорию, понимает Кейджи, заметив, как взгляд Кагеямы на секунду задерживается на зажатом под рукой Ацуму Хинате. Не то чтобы тому следует волноваться по этому поводу, учитывая, что между Хинатой и Кагеямой была исключительно крепкая дружба, и любой, у кого есть глаза и соображающий мозг, видит, как Хината очарован своим связующим. 

— Ты тоже это видишь? — Кейджи вздрагивает при звуке кансайского диалекта и, обернувшись, натыкается на знакомое приветливое лицо, но выдают говорящего, конечно же, волосы. Мия Осаму из Онигири Мия. Тот машет бутылкой _Асахи_ в сторону Ацуму и Хинаты и мрачно улыбается. 

— Думаю, они единственные, кто ещё ничего не понял, — отвечает Кейджи. Разговаривая с ним некое количество раз на подобных мероприятиях или заглядывая в Онигири Мия по дороге в офис или на встречу с Удаем, Кейджи проникается симпатией к Осаму. 

Тот раздражённо цокает языком. 

— Поскорей бы они высунули свои головы из задниц. Цуму каждую неделю приходит в Онигири Мия и просто _ноет_. Он отпугивает нормальных посетителей, которые в отличие от некоторых платят. Даже Кита-сан начал жаловаться на то, что тот только и делает, что расписывает, какой Шоё-кун замечательный. Никого не желаю обидеть, он милый и всё такое, но не думаю, что я выдержу, если Ацуму ещё месяц будет приходить ко мне плакаться о том, что Шоё-кун слишком хорош для него.

— Никаких обид, — отвечает Кейджи, повеселев. Он понятия не имеет, кто такой Кита-сан. — Поверь, в последнее время я столько всего наслушался про твоего брата, что на всю жизнь хватит. 

Выражение лица Осаму вдруг становится расчётливым, самодовольным, из-за чего он начинает больше походить на брата. 

— Вот скажи, — говорит он, — не против ли вы с Бокуто-саном помочь мне свести этих двоих? Думаю, могу смело говорить от лица всей команды, что мы сделаем хорошее дело. 

В этот же момент Ацуму скармливает Хинате темпуру из кальмаров, и Кейджи переводит взгляд на других ребят, добрая часть которых прикрывает глаза в отчаянной мольбе не понятно кому, но лишь бы эти двое _прекратили_. Сакусу сейчас наизнанку вывернет, Мейян молча потирает виски. 

— Я заинтересован, — отвечает Кейджи. — Каков твой план?

***

— Звучит весело! — говорит Хината, крутясь на стуле на кухне Бокуто и Кейджи. — У меня уже сто лет не было вечера кино! Последний раз мы сидели у Ван-сана, но всё не очень хорошо закончилось.

Кейджи уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что такого тогда произошло, но Бокуто накрывает его руку ладонью, останавливая его. _Не спрашивай_ , читается мольба в его взгляд. _Тебе лучше не знать._ Поэтому он не спрашивает. 

— Надо будет ещё как-нибудь собраться так командой, — соглашается Бокуто. — В тот раз, когда мы играли в Монополию, было правда весело. 

Кейджи отчётливо помнит, как после очередных посиделок команды, на которых они играли в ту самую игру, официальному аккаунту MSBY BJ пришлось приносить извинения за поведение её членов в Твиттере, но решает промолчать по этому поводу. Хината согласно кивает головой, позеленев от бесконечных вращений. 

— Да! Было так смешно, когда все обанкротились и пришлось закладывать в залог одежду, чтобы проплатить аренду. Ой-ой, и когда ещё Сакуса-сан испробовал этот захват на Ацуму-сане!

— Или когда Мейян так напился, что начал рыдать и говорить о том, как любит свою жену!

Стук в дверь обрывает Бокуто и Хинату, рассказывающих о самых стрёмных моментах из жизни их сокомандников. Очень жаль, ведь Кейджи обожает слушать истории о том, как люди вытворят невиданную хрень, но поскольку он никогда в этом не признавался, то никто ему ничего особо не рассказывает. 

— Я открою! — говорит Хината, соскакивая со стула. Его ещё немного мотает из стороны в сторону, но, спотыкаясь, он устремляется в коридор. После хлопка двери раздаётся его дружелюбное приветствие.

Бокуто подходит ближе к Кейджи и укладывает тому голову на плечо, пряча руки в передних карманах его джинсов. 

— А это точно сработает? — спрашивает он шёпотом. 

— Осаму, кажется, в этом уверен, — отвечает Кейджи, стараясь ненароком не отрезать себе пальцы, когда дыхание Бокуто обжигает его шею. 

— Хорошо, но почему мы должны делать всё это именно у нас? Что если план сработает настолько хорошо, что Ацуму... навсегда осквернит наш дом?

Кейджи закатывает глаза и кладёт нож на стол. 

— Котаро, Мия Ацуму и Хината не собираются заниматься этим в нашей квартире. 

— А вдруг?

— Хината слишком уважает нас, чтобы так с нами поступать. Мы для него словно родители. 

Они одновременно замирают, уставившись друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами, поражённые признанием Кейджи. 

— Боже мой, — выдаёт Бокуто. — Кейджи. Мы его родители. Я отец?

— Йоу! — приветствует их Осаму, залетая на кухню с двумя пакетами в руках. — Я принёс еду. Ацуму и Шоё-кун уже в гостиной. — Но он замолкает на полуслове, видимо, почувствовав странную атмосферу, повисшую в воздухе. Взгляд его мечется между Бокуто и Кейджи, застывшими посреди кухни словно громом поражённые. Руки Бокуто всё ещё спрятаны в карманах Кейджи. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Ничего, — выпаливает Кейджи. 

— Я стал отцом, — отвечает Бокуто. 

— Я даже не буду вдаваться в подробности, — говорит Осаму, ставя пакеты на пол. — И вообще пойду лучше пристроюсь третьим колесом к Ацуму и Шоё-куну, чем буду наблюдать тут ваш немой разговор. Увидимся!

Осаму уходит, но ни Бокуто, ни Кейджи так и не двигаются с места. Оба всё ещё пытаются осознать полученную информацию. 

— Поверить не могу, что мы этого раньше не поняли, — вдруг произносит Кейджи. — Это было так очевидно. Он ужинает с нами каждую неделю. 

— Он просил меня помочь выбрать ему новые наколенники. 

— Я делился с ним советами по йоге. 

— Он поливает цветы, когда мы забываем. 

— Мы спрашивали, нет ли у него аллергии, когда решали заводить ли нам собаку. 

— Только он ест этот пудинг в холодильнике, — подмечает Бокуто. — Но мы всё равно покупать его каждую неделю. 

— И он его ест. Потому что всегда к нам заходит. 

Из гостиной раздаются приглушённые крики, похожие на близнецов Мия, наверняка сцепившихся друг с другом, словно кошки, а Хината только подстёгивает их. Им, наверное, лучше проверить их прежде, чем те всё разнесут. Кейджи озвучивает эту мысль, и Бокуто нехотя вынимает руки из карманов его джинсов. Нежно чмокнув того в губы, Кейджи берёт его за руки (всё ещё тёплые) и ведёт в гостиную.

Никакого ущерба комнате не нанесено, но в то время как Хината сидит на диване, Осаму и Ацуму отказываются смотреть друг на друга. Вот как нынче выглядят детские посиделки, задумывается Кейджи, а Бокуто спрашивает себя, когда это они успели стать отцами не одного, а целых трёх детей?

— Я настрою телевизор, — вызывается Хината. — Что смотрим?

— _Звонок_ , — с гордостью заявляет Бокуто. Кейджи наслаждается тем, как краска сходит с лица Ацуму и взгляд того наполняется страхом. 

Хината склоняет голову на бок. 

— Разве это не ужастик? Я думал, ты их не очень любишь, Бокуто-сан.

Кейджи замирает. Их план раскусят ещё до того, как тот придёт в действие. Чёрт-те что. Если они не посмотрят _Звонок_ , то ничто другое не заставит Ацуму с Хинатой прилипнуть друг к другу, прежде чем они включат сопливую мелодраму, чтобы до тех наконец дошло, насколько отвратительны их чувства друг к другу. А это значит, что…

— Экспозиционная терапия, — поспешно выдаёт Бокуто. — Я всё надеюсь, что если стану легче переносить ужастики, то Куроо перестанет разыгрывать меня всякими скримерами. 

Хината задумчиво кивает в ответ.

— Умно. 

Кейджи и Осаму вздыхают с облегчением. Ацуму вот-вот кондратий хватит. 

Пока Осаму включает DVD-проигрыватель, Бокуто задвигает шторы, и затем они все вместе усаживаются за просмотр фильма. Уже в течение первого часа Кейджи начинает жалеть о сделанных им выборах и принятых в течение жизни решениях, которые приводят его к _такому_. Бокуто как-то умудряется опутать его всеми конечностями: пальцы одной руки сжимают его волосы в железной хватке, а другой — впиваются короткими ногтями в бёдра. Осаму, судя по всему, тоже переоценивает свои жизненные приоритеты, сидя в одиночестве на другом конце комнаты. 

_Неужели мы настолько зациклены на счастье Хинаты и его личной жизни,_ размышляет Кейджи, _что добровольно согласились посмотреть ужастик, который никому из нас не нравится?_

Бросив взгляд на Ацуму с Хинатой, Кейджи понимает, что да, настолько. Почти все свои сто девяносто сантиметров Ацуму обрушивает на колени Хинаты, который в свою очередь не спеша перебирает пальцами его крашеные волосы, успокаивая и что-то бормоча тому на ухо. Что бы он там ему ни говорил, кажется, это работает — Ацуму издаёт тихий смешок, несмотря на то что страшная девочка из фильма сейчас выбиралась из телевизора. Или что-то такое. Кейджи уже где-то полчаса не смотрит на экран, потому что с ужастиками у него дела обстоят ещё хуже, чем у Бокуто. Но, поскольку за ним идёт репутация невозмутимого и непоколебимого человека, ему необходимо поддерживать образ. 

На финальных титрах они вместе испускают облегчённый вздох. Кого-то сегодня ждёт бессонная ночь.

— А теперь, полагаю, пришло время для чего-нибудь непринуждённого! — говорит Осаму, вставляя другой диск. Ацуму раздражённо морщится, когда из динамиков доносится отвратительная пронзительная попса, и сверлит Осаму взглядом, явно показывая тому, что раскусил его план.

Но несмотря на это он всё равно ничего не может поделать с сидящим на его коленях Хинатой. И это хорошо, поскольку, если бы близнецы решили подраться, Кейджи не смог бы их разнять, так как сам был опутан Бокуто. Услышав заигравшую музыку, Хината оживает на чужих коленях. 

— Ой, я обожаю этот фильм! — говорит он, собирая в сверкающих глазах всю сладость мира. Ацуму млеет. И даже Кейджи смягчается.

Стоит фильму начаться, Бокуто накрывает их обоих одеялом, выпуская Кейджи из паутины своих рук и ног, прижимается к его боку и укладывает голову на плечо. Фильм довольно заезженный, клишированный и слащавый, но Кейджи как-то даже всё равно. Эта школьная романтика пробуждает в его сердце ностальгию, воспоминания о днях, проведённых в спортзале Фукуродани, и его влюблённости в аса команды, сиявшего ярче солнца. 

Второстепенный герой отдаёт любимой девушке вторую пуговицу со своей школьной формы, когда они выпускаются, и Кейджи без всякого интереса наблюдает за тем, как та навзрыд выдаёт свой эмоциональный монолог, переживая сердечную травму. Очевидно же, что она выберет главного героя, Кейджи даже не может посочувствовать бедному парню, изо всех сил старавшемуся завоевать девушку, которая уже сохла по кому-то другому. 

Бокуто фыркает у него под боком.

— Я спрятал вторую пуговицу под залом. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Кейджи. 

— Мы определённо не тянем на главных героев школьной мелодрамы, — отвечает Бокуто. _Да уж_ , соглашается Кейджи, _тихо тосковать и молча наслаждаться твоим светом годами, не признаваясь в своих истинных чувствах, не особо тянет на захватывающий сюжет._

— Это нормально, — говорит он. — Мне нравится, как у нас в итоге всё сложилось. Романтика в старшей школе а-ля сёдзе-манга всё равно переоценена. 

Бокуто чмокает Кейджи в щёку, прижимаясь губами к самому краешку губ. 

— Хм, ты прав. Спортивная манга с романтическим ответвлением куда лучше. 

Несмотря на ужастик, они всё же умудряются уснуть за просмотром второго фильма, но Кейджи будит лёгкий тычок в плечо. С другой же стороны что-то тяжёлое придавливает его к дивану — тоже вырубившийся Бокуто утыкается лицом ему в шею и крепко обнимает за талию. Потревоживший его сон Осаму указывает на другой конец дивана. 

Не видавший сна ни в одном глазу Ацуму бросает на Кейджи и брата растерянные взгляды. 

— Помогите, — произносит он одними губами. Ухмылка растягивается на губах Кейджи, а стоявший за ним Осаму достаёт телефон.

Ацуму с Хинатой каким-то образом умудряются так сместиться за фильм, что последний теперь придавливает первого к дивану и сонно сопит у того на груди. Пальцы Хинаты слабо сжимают футболку Ацуму, и слюна стекает с его подбородка прямо тому на ворот. Он похож на пригревшегося к боку лисы зайчонка. Кейджи обещал себе, что никогда не подумает о Мие Ацуму ничего хорошего, но исключительно ради Хинаты он допускает, что вместе они смотрятся мило. 

— Оставь их тут, — говорит Кейджи Осаму. Ацуму приглушённо пищит. — Они могут переночевать у нас. А ты возвращайся домой, Осаму.

Тот салютует ему. 

— Принято! Расскажешь потом, как у этих двоих дела. Сладких снов, Цуму, — обращается он к брату и показывает язык, когда тот отпихивает его от себя.

Кое-как разбудив Бокуто, Кейджи толкает его в сторону ванной, и, не понимая, что происходит, тот отправляется на шатких ногах чистить зубы. Вернувшись в гостиную, чтобы проверить, как там Ацуму с Хинатой, он замечает, что те снова крепко уснули. Ацуму, позабыв о недавнем приступе паники, переворачивает их обоих, укладывая вдоль дивана, а Хината всё также сопит у него на груди.

Кейджи не накрывает их одеялом. Ни разу.

***

Несмотря на то что Кейджи принял навязанную им с Бокуто опеку над Хинатой (более чем добровольно, сколько бы ни жаловался), ничто не могло подготовить его… к этому.

— Кажется, я влюбился в Ацуму-сана и не знаю, что делать.

Хината смотрит на них с мольбой в глазах, сидя в позе сэйдза. Чуть не выплюнув воду, Бокуто просит его повторить. Кейджи же, разинув рот, впадает в ступор.

— Прошу, — повторяет Хината. — Я спрашивал совета у других, но никто не смог посоветовать мне ничего дельного, поэтому я решил попросить помощи у вас. То есть, вы же как-то сошлись, не так ли?

Кейджи охватывает полнейший ужас. На его… «сойтись» с Бокуто ушли годы неозвученных чувств, потом они отдалились, потом тосковали друг по другу с ещё большего расстояния, потом вновь начали сближаться, пока не дошло до того, что они уже чуть ли не встречались и их чувства были на лицах написаны. А потом Бокуто пригласил его на свидание, пока они ждали автобус под проливным дождём.

В конце концов, именно Бокуто сделал решающий шаг, только ему хватило смелости изменить вещи к лучшему. Если бы всё пошло по пути Кейджи, то они до сих пор молча сохли бы друг по другу, как два дебила. 

_Тут из меня никудышный советчик_ , думает Кейджи. _Я не могу сказать Хинате, что ему делать со своей влюблённостью или что ему стоит пригласить Ацуму на свидание. Не могу._

Он резко подрывается на ноги.

— Чай!

Бокуто с Хинатой одновременно поднимают на него головы.

— Чего?

— Я… пойду заварю чай.

Поспешно ретировавшись на кухю, Кейджи ставит греться воду и заливает чай кипятком. Вся суть происходящего обрушивается на него во время нарезки фруктов. Он бросил Бокуто одного. Он оставил Бокуто одного давать советы, касающиеся отношений, Хинате. Свалил на _Бокуто_ советы по отношениям _Хинате_ , пока сам стоял на кухне, заваривая чай и нарезая тарелку фруктов.

 _Я никудышный отец_ , размышляет он, вырезая сердцевину из очередного яблока. Бокуто нравятся яблоки, поэтому надо их побольше нарезать. _Ну что за родитель убегает, перекладывая на другого сложные наставления в отношениях?_ Но Кейджи утешает себя тем, что ничего путного он предложить бы не смог. Меньше всего они хотят, чтобы Ацуму и Хината до скончания веков сохли друг по другу. 

Тарелка готова. Чай заварен. Поднос заставлен. Кейджи вздыхает. Оправдания закончились, и пришло время возвращаться назад. Ему остаётся лишь надеяться на то, что Бокуто удалось задержать Хинату в его отсутствие. 

Взяв в руки поднос, Кейджи направляется навстречу судьбе. Из комнаты на удивление доносится не так много шума, отчего нервы только сильнее начинают сдавать. Что там происходит?

Толкнув дверь бедром, он узнаёт в приглушённом шуме голос Бокуто. Хината смотрит на него во все глаза, внимательно слушая того с серьёзным выражением лица, которое обычно появляется лишь тогда, когда речь заходит о волейболе. Бокуто понижает голос на пару тонов по сравнению с привычной громкостью, но слова его звучат уверенно.

— Иногда нужно просто сделать это, понимаешь, Хината? В жизни есть такие вещи, ради которых нужно решиться на отважный скачок, как, например, удар, который ты не факт, что пробьёшь через блок противника. Нет времени думать или колебаться, ты должен положиться на инстинкты и с уверенностью пойти на это. И если потерпишь неудачу, то стоит положиться на своих товарищей, которые обязательно тебя прикроют.

Кейджи ставит поднос на журнальный столик, и Бокуто одаряет его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Знаешь, — продолжает он. — Когда я учился в старшей школе, то был по уши влюблён в Кейджи, но не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока чуть не потерял его. Именно тогда я решил, что не упущу этот шанс только потому, что хотел прожить жизнь без сожалений. А теперь… эх, я даже не представляю, как бы жил без Кейджи. 

Все его тревоги были напрасны. Кажется, он совсем забыл о том, что из них двоих именно Бокуто всегда лучше выражал свои чувства, именно он сможет замотивировать, поощрить и поддержать своих друзей и семью блестящими — хоть временами и неординарными, — советами.

(Но именно Кейджи провёл бы воспитательную беседу о пестиках и тычинках, но не то чтобы Хината нуждался в ней).

— Котаро прав, — подхватывает Кейджи, и Бокуто с хрустом откусывает яблоко. Хината отпивает чай. — Думаю, любовь держится на… доверии. И чтобы завоевать её, тебе нужно совершить этот скачок веры. 

Бокуто и Хината поражённо вздыхают.

— Прекрасный совет, ничего другого от капитана Фукуродани я не ожидал, — глубокомысленно подмечает Бокуто. — Но, эй, Хината, просто доверься своему сердцу, хорошо? Я могу вечность тут сидеть и закидывать тебя советами — которых, кстати, предостаточно, именно благодаря мне Куроо и Кенма теперь вместе, и никто меня в этом не разубедит, — но ты должен поступать так, как считаешь нужным, и это окупится для тебя превеликим счастьем и удовольствием. Кейджи и я будем поддерживать тебя всё это время. 

— Бокуто-сан! Акааши-сан! — глаза Хинаты блестят от слёз. — Спасибо вам огромное!

 _Как же быстро растут дети_ , думает Кейджи, когда Хината бросается в их объятия, и сам заливается слезами.

***

Атмосфера на тренировке накаляется. Не нужно быть наблюдательным, чтобы это заметить, не тогда, когда Бокуто испепеляет стоявшего по ту сторону сетки Ацуму взглядом.

— Так всё, — говорит во время перерыва Сакуса, делая большой глоток воды. — Какую хрень Мия в этот раз учудил?

— Впервые не имею ни малейшего представления, — отвечает Инунаки, вытирая пот со лба. — Ещё вчера всё было в порядке. Ацуму Бокуто в бутылку написал или что? Сказал, что у него говёный удар? 

Но только Мейян понимает, где собака зарыта.

— Кажется, всё дело в Хинате.

Взгляды всех тут же устремляются на другую сторону площадки, где Хината отрабатывает приёмы с одним из членов команды, как обычно, беззаботно болтая. Вот только недостаёт его былого сияния и блеска, которыми он озарял всех вокруг. Всё внимание возвращается обратно к Ацуму, пасующему с невероятно обозлённой миной. Ни один из них даже в сторону другого не смотрит. 

— Если подумать, сегодня выдалось довольно спокойное утро без их подлизываний друг к другу. 

— Они что, поссорились?

На другой стороне площадки Ацуму делает очередной пас. 

— Бокуто-сан, твоя очередь! — окликает тот. 

Бокуто даже с места не двигается, и мяч падает прямо на пол — удар эхом разносится по залу. 

И, видимо, это становится последней каплей. 

— Да что с тобой, чёрт возьми, не так сегодня? — рявкает Ацуму. — Мне не нравится, когда ты игнорируешь мои пасы, к которым я приложил столько усилий.

— Я тебе уже сказал, — отвечает Бокуто, возмущённо вскидывая голову, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я не собираюсь принимать твои пасы, пока ты не уладишь всё с Хинатой.

— Это касается только меня и Шо… Хинаты. Не лезь не в своё дело.

Бокуто теряет терпение. 

Он не тот человек, который будет злиться. Несмотря на его эмоциональные качели в старшей школе, он ни разу не злился по-настоящему. Кто-то из команды Фукуродани даже считал, что Бокуто невозможно _вывести_ из себя. 

Что ж, кажется, они ошиблись. Затаив дыхание, все в предвкушении ждут, когда же Бокуто сорвётся. 

Но этого не происходит, наоборот он становится убийственно спокойным и тихим. 

— Знаешь что, Ацуму, — без привычной жизнерадостности в голосе он звучит совершенно на себя не похоже. — Хината для меня словно семья. Мне нравится видеть его счастливым. Ты тоже мой друг, я и тебе желаю счастья. Знаю, что тебе плевать на то, что все тебя ненавидят, или уже нет, но я точно знаю, что ты заботишься о Хинате. Даже несмотря на то, что ты отказался пойти с ним на свидание, я знаю, что тебе не всё равно. Почему-то. 

Ацуму в момент бледнеет, на лице выражение полного ужаса, которое раньше появлялось лишь когда Кита Шинске, спрашивал у него, что он на этот раз натворил.

Бокуто на этом не останавливается. 

— Тебе же нравится, когда нападающий пробивает твой пас, верно? — спрашивает он, убийственно сверкая глазами. — Нравится, когда пляшут под твою дудку? Когда чувствуешь своё могущество, контролируя всех этих атакующих монстров? Так ведь?

Сглотнув, Ацуму отвечает:  
— Да. 

— Если хочешь вновь это почувствовать, поговори с Хинатой. Иначе можешь распрощаться с моими — или Хинаты, или Оми-сана, учитывая с каким отвращением тот на тебя смотрит, — приёмами навсегда. 

Но тут вмешивается тренер, отчаянно пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но Бокуто больше нечего добавить. Вся его злость вмиг улетучивается, и он тут же никнет. _Хочу обнять Акааши_. Бокуто никогда раньше не злился на своих друзей и не желает переживать этот опыт в обозримом будущем вновь. Но ради счастья Хинаты, он готов пойти на такой шаг. 

Очевидно, это срабатывает, потому что после окончания тренировки Ацуму с Хинатой куда-то пропадают, а на следующее утро они вновь ведут себя как два отвратительно влюблённых голубка, только на этот раз могут с гордостью афишировать свои отношения. Сакуса не снимает маску на протяжении всей тренировки. Бокуто поздравляет парочку с началом отношений приёмом лучшего на сегодня паса Ацуму и бьёт прямо по Инунаки, чуть ли не ломая либеро руки. 

_Тяжело быть отцом_ , заключает Бокуто. _Иногда нужно принимать трудные решения, но счастье семьи того стоит._

(Отныне Ацуму тоже входит в эту семью, судя по всему.)

***

По прошествии нескольких недель, за которые Хината с Ацуму наконец улаживают все свои дела, последний начинает нескромно появляться на еженедельных ужинах. Когда Кейджи впервые открывает перед ним дверь, то чуть ли не захлопывает её перед самым его носом, если бы не ослепительная улыбка Хинаты, которая предотвращает такой исход.

От этого мало что меняется. Ацуму нихрена не умеет готовить, поэтому все обязанности по-прежнему распределены между ними тремя. Бокуто и Хината всё с тем же энтузиазмом рассказывают всякие истории с тренировок или матчей, и Хината не перестаёт меньше говорить об Ацуму в его присутствии, только теперь каждые его подтрунивания и комплименты сопровождаются реакцией последнего на них. 

Он не так уж… плох, в какой-то момент решает Кейджи. Он приходится близким другом Бокуто, и, несмотря на свой темперамент, Ацуму неплохой человек и хороший товарищ. Даже Сакуса каким-то вечером в Онигири Мия признаётся Кейджи в том, что тот идёт на пользу Хинате. Они оба раскрывают друг в друге всё самое хорошее, и пока вы терпите их публичное проявление чувств и лобызания, с ними весело проводить время (в разумных пределах). Но что важнее, они делают друг друга счастливыми. 

Полностью войдя в роль опекунов Хинаты, пока тот отлучается в ванную, Бокуто с Кейджи одним из вечеров загоняют Ацуму в угол. 

Тот нервно поглядывает то на одного, то на другого. 

— Вы мне угрожать собираетесь? Что если я сделаю ему больно…

— Хочешь лучше поговорить о пестиках и тычинках? — спрашивает Кейджи.

— Никак нет, угрозы меня вполне устраивают! — взволнованное выражение лица Ацуму смягчается, и Кейджи узнаёт в нём то самое «я по уши влюблён в Хинату Шоё» выражение. — Но серьёзно, вам не обязательно это делать. Я знаю, что уже раз облажался, когда Шоё-кун признался мне, и из-за недопонимания я только усугубил ситуацию. Знаю, что причинил ему боль, но именно поэтому такого больше не повторится. Никогда. Если уж на то пошло, то это он, скорее, ранит меня, когда наконец устанет от такого мудака, как я.

— Он не устанет от тебя! — настаивает Бокуто, тут же сбрасывая маску устрашающего отца и возвращаясь к прежнему себе. — Послушай, Ацуму. Вы с Хинатой хорошо влияете друг на друга, и ты нравишься ему так же сильно, как и он тебе. Знаю, мы вечно шутим о том, какой же ты придурок — так и есть, если говорить на чистоту, — но несмотря на это ты хороший парень. Вы подходите друг другу, и если Хината когда-нибудь причинит тебе боль, будь уверен, мы обязательно тебя поддержим.

— Бокуто-сан…

 _Говори за себя_ , думает Кейджи. 

— Серьёзно, — продолжает Бокуто, хлопая Ацуму по плечу, и заключает того в крепкие объятия. — Я люблю тебя. Ты мой друг. И я рад, что вы с Хинатой счастливы вместе. Мы на вашей стороне, парни. 

— Только ничего такого в нашем доме, — добавляет Кейджи. — Если я замечу какие-либо неподобающие жесты за просмотром фильма, помяни моё слово...

— Принято, — говорит Ацуму. — Эй, вы серьёзно, ребят, собирались мне угрожать? Вы что, родители Шоё-куна?

— Да, — отвечает Бокуто.

Кейджи подхватывает:  
— Мы считаем Хинату близким членом нашей семьи. 

— Если бы он не был совершеннолетним состоявшимся взрослым, то мы бы тут же усыновили его. — Добавляет Бокуто серьёзным голосом. 

Он шутит (в основном), но мысль предельно ясна. Так что, даже когда Хината оставляет свой коврик для йоги посреди коридора или неопрятно ест, или слишком громко разговаривает, когда Кейджи звонят по работе, или целуется со своим парнем посреди тренировочного процесса, портя тем самым атаки Бокуто, они ничего не могут с собой поделать, кроме как порадоваться за него. 

Возможно, они избаловали Хинату, мрачно думает Кейджи, когда замечает подозрительное пятно на своём любимом одеяле, под которым «нежились» Ацуму с Хинатой после ужина на прошлой неделе за просмотром фильма. Всё-таки Куроо и Кенма были правы, и дети не все такие.

(Бокуто до сих пор хочет завести собаку, и Кейджи не знает, как до того донести, что быть родителем двух взрослых мужчин та ещё работёнка, не говоря уже о собаке.)

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравилась работа, переходите по ссылке на оригинал и ставьте кудосы, автору будет очень приятно! ;)  
> твиттер автора: @catboyeijun


End file.
